Someone asked me...
Someone asked me how my day was...... "Fine," I replied. Honestly, it was just that. Just "FINE." It was not the greatest day, nor the worst. I have seen better, and I have lived through much worst. But, it sis a whole lot today. I remembered how much I adored him. I cant hold on too much longer to someone who no longer wants to hold on to me. His heart, it is in one place; his mind.. another. Some one asked me did I love him. I had to walk away, not trying to be rude or anything. I whispered, "So much, " and walked away. I'm told its that sometimes, its best to hold your head up, pretend everything is okay, smile and just walk away. That's what I did; I walked away from someone. Some body asked me if I ever lost someone, some body that I loved. Yes, I say. "Yes." They want me to explain my situitaion; was it a loved one, a pet, a thing... "No. It was a boy." Who was it?" "I don't know.." " How do you not know?" "Because... I-I have found him. And in my heart he will stay. I promise, I won't lose him. " Somebody asked me id I loved him. "Yes. With all my heart, " tears suddenly out of no where running down my cheek. " God. I do. i don't he even know how much. If I didn't have him, I would be lost in a world of wonders." Some body asked me how did I know that I loved him. " It's pretty hard to describe. But it goes something like this. I mean when things happen and start going wrong, I think of him. When I first met him, the moment was magical. It was like.. we kinda clicked. together. I felt like he had known me for a long time, and it was like I felt this wave of safety. This way, I have never felt before and It was like something new. I felt like I could be silly and maybe he wouldn't care. I didn't feel brave but I knew I laughed a lot. I felt ready to conquer the world when I was next to him. " I wish I could be brave and talk to him more and tell him, what's in my in my soul. Tell him everything, I would give him hope in me, even when all his hope is gone. I'd ask for more. I;d ask for one chance to prove my love, deep from my heart. Some body asked me if I have ever told him what is exactly going on in my mind, what I feel in my heart. " I don't talk much,, which I need to improve on. But I must talk, I need him to know, what I really feel. Inside my heart." " I think I care too much, about all his moods and I wonder what he needs. Then maybe one day he would think " dang.. maybe she really does think about me....love me... care about me..every second of each day.." Somebody asked me several questions. I answer them all honestly. Somebody asked me had he ever did something sweet for me. " Of course, everyday. Just being there." Somebody asked me asked me " Whom do you love the most? " My mom fills one spot. He fills the other, and the rest. are just family and friends. " Somebody asked me to tell him one thing, just one thing that comes to mind when I think of him. " oh that is easy!. " I say smiling. " I love my gorrrgeous baby!" Somebosy asked me something else, but I didnt get to hear what they said. " No more questions please. I miss him but have a nice day. I am going to go call my gorgeous baby. I have to be brave and fearless in love. because he is everything to me."